eragon and kiara
by RyesShadow
Summary: this story is based on a different side of Eragon with a new charecter named Kiara who is destined for somthing great and who's fate is intertwined with Eragon's.
1. Chapter 1

(My first story- please be nice and review)

Story from Eragon *disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters except Kiara and Ash*

Ch.1 awakening

The world swayed. She slowly got up again, the world still swayed. This was not normal. Normally this kind of magic didn't even dent her energy. Now she couldn't even stand without swaying to and fro like a tree in a windstorm. What happened? All she could remember was playing in Esmerella with the two younger elven kids when the world blacked out. Then she awoke the next day feeling different and when she tried to command water to her mouth like every other morning the drain was too much. What happened?

Once the dizziness subsided she half stumbled to the mirror and to her horror noticed that some of her previous beauty had been ducked. She lacked some of the luster of her skin that all even children had, and her ears were not as pointed. Her complexion looked somewhat human…


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

So was she part human and part elf? That's not supposed to be possible! She only knew on one person like that and his name in Eragon Shadeslayer, the only free dragon rider, who was fully human until the dragon's blood ceremony, and that was to help him be stronger. What of her? How could that happen when the ceremony wasn't going on and there were no dragons around, not even a dragon's heart of hearts, in hundreds of miles? Then it dawned on her. She knew the Queen was jealous of her great beauty, even though she didn't flaunt it, but she never thought the Queen would go so far as to change her physical composition! The Queen, being the Queen, was the only elf with this power but never in all of the history of the Elves had a Queen ever used it!

Now that she was changed, she knew that the other elves would not accept her as they once had. Even her best friend and the wise old elves that she spent many long hours in vivid discussion with, would shun her, as everyone must, according to law. The only choice she had was to run away, out of Ellesmera and into the world. The only thing she wanted to do before she left was to visit the Manowa tree, her most influential teacher she had ever had. The tree was not happy that she would be leaving but agreed it was the best way and made her promise to come back one day to visit her. As she was about to leave the tree pulled out if her intertwining branches a delicate looking strong staff. The staff was caved with the entire history of Alagaesia with some parts that she had never heard of but something told her they were true…


	3. Chapter 3: the journey

Heading out of the forest, she grabbed her hidden bag. The bag contained food for a month, her sword with stones full of stored energy, a few vital books and some gold coins for trade if needed. She was headed for the mountain in the middle of the desert; there she wanted to explore the caves in which the wild dragons of lore once resided.

Many days of traveling later she spotted the looming purple peaks in the distance. She rested that night and concluded she could make the rest of the journey to the base of the mountain by mid to late afternoon tomorrow if she was well rested. She had run all the way here with little rest and didn't want to have to tap into her energy reserves at just the start of her journey.

The next morning she awoke to find she was stronger than the first day she woke up part human and hoped she would get better. Maybe she could get some of the strength she had had before. After breakfast she had about 2/3 of her food left.

Once at the mountain base she took a brief rest and started the accent up. About half way up she stumbled across the clearest stream she had ever seen. After filling her canteen with the pure, delicious water she took a quick rinse and headed off once more. The after affect of the water was like nothing before, quenching her thirst with one drink and rinsing her clean to a sparkle with one dip. She could feel a little s ting of powerful magic floating in the water. She felt her energy come back and thanked the steam.

About 2/3 the way up there was a cave on a jutting cliff that was almost unreachable but for the elf ability to jump extra high. The mouth of the cave looked just big enough to let a full sized dragon pass through. She walked into the cave and walked down a long stretch that almost beckoned her in and seemed that go forever in a slight downward curve. After some time she cane to a large iron door with some sort of presence inside. Inside, there on a small mound of multi-colored bright leaved laid a dragon heart-of-hearts. The dragons, for there were six in the one heart-of-hearts, their minds into hers, and sensing that they meant no harm left her mind open. The intense and seemingly unlimited knowledge in their minds intrigued her. She told them all she wanted was some wisdom and acceptance. For hours she asked them questions on subjects both big and small and they answered and she soaked up the knowledge like a sponge. When she paused between an answer and the next question the head dragon spoke up with,

"Would you like to _SEE _a dragon egg?"

" Oh, that would be wonderful!" she replied. She had seen pictures both on paper and in someone's mind, but never a dragon egg with her own eyes.

"But, I thought the last egg, after Saphira hatched for Eragon and Thorn for Murtagh, was within Galbatorix's castle under constant supervision and guard?'

"And so does the rest of the world… But we have one more in the base of this mountain that was left when the wild dragons left. It is guarded by the collective dragon spirit and can only be discovered by someone we want to find it."

The passage to see the egg was long and would be impossible to remember. They took so many twists and turns; she didn't think she could ever find the way even with a map. When they finally got to the chamber door a couple miles beneath the mountain, kiara way exhausted but summoned some energy at the thought of a dragon egg.

" Open the door." The sound of the dragon's mind in her startled her but she regained her composure and creaked the large antique wooden door open just enough for them to fit through. The chamber was so large a hundred full-grown dragons could have fit in comfortably. But the real sight was the emerald colored egg that sat on a bed of leaves in the dead center of the room. Shining slightly, the egg pulsated life, loyalty and energy. Kiara could tell immediately that this dragon way ready to hatch, and walking forward, she placed her hand on top…


	4. Chapter 4

Kiara opened her eyes to a small scaly face, with its nose sniffing and prodding her pockets.

"Oh!" she gasped. The little head turned to her and hopping awkwardly to her face, greeted her with a, " hi! Do you have something to eat?"

The voice didn't come from the creature exactly by from a thought placed in her head, like the dragon heart of hearts. As she stared, her eyes scanned the cute little creature. It was a baby dragon, no doubt, with emerald green scales that shimmered in the weak candle light, eyes that gleamed with curiosity, innocence and wonder. This baby dragon must be the one that was in the egg and hatched when she touched it, apparently she was the one that he, for the dragon was male, had been waiting for.

Plucking a piece of eggshell from the top of his head Kiara asked, " Are you hungry? What's your name?" out loud.

As if in response a large rat scurried across the edge of the cavern floor, squealing when the dragon pounced on the rat and continued to play with the poor thing a bit before eating him.

"Not anymore," He answered, "and my name is up to you to choose."

"Me?! Um, well…" "HACK!" and with that the dragon coughed up a small bone, not swallowed right and a puff of smoke that left some ash on his nose and made him sneeze. The two spent a good amount of time laughing and giggling. "Oh Ash!" And with that they both knew that was to be his name. Then as she went to pet Ash's head she noticed a scar of sorts on her palm, a Dewi Insignia, her dragon mark. Now that she noticed, it did seem to tingle uncomfortably.

" No need to worry, the mark is natural and a symbol to your loyalty and love and dedication to your dragon and his safety" thinks the dragon heart of hearts.

Ash gets bigger and there are not going to be enough animals to feed him for long and they need to head out toward bigger game. After packing all the meager food that is left in the mountain and what Kiara has left in her bag, Ash feeds one last time before leaving and eats all he can while still being able to walk. And if worse comes to worse, Kiara made beef Jerky out of some rats and rabbits that will give Ash some protein to make it through the long journey ahead. The DHH (dragon heart of hearts) asks if he came come along, he wants to go out and see what has become of the world since he was "Alive".

The trek through the desert is long and grueling; Ash carries as much as he can to take the weight off Kiara. They ran/ flew in the cool mornings and walked in the searing hot afternoons. They eventually arrived at a small town near the larger town of Furnost. Hiding Ash and DHH under a hidden rock outcropping far from town and used some magic to keep them hidden and prevent anyone from finding or harming them. With that she headed out and found a farm, bought a horse with bags and went back to Ash and DHH. Still small enough to carry, Kiara hid Ash in a large bag on the opposite side of the DHH and rode into town to buy food including fruit, vegetables for her and a couple of chickens for Ash. Then she headed to find a small, hopefully empty Inn or just some place warm to stay the night. Luckily she stumbled upon a deserted old barn that looked as if it had not been visited in years. After putting up a surveillance shield to let her know if anyone approached, Kiara and Ash settled down for a good fulfilling meal, then slept a good long sleep till morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon waking, Kiara noticed that Ash was not sleeping beside her like he was last night. Energized with a bit of panic she called his name and ran outside.

"Kiara! Here I am!" Ash tells her," I just go hungry and went to find some rabbits."

" Ok, sorry I just got scared when I didn't see you. Do you fell better?"

"Much!!" and with that statement of glee, Kiara, Ash and DHH (dragon heart of hearts), loaded up on the horse, now named Secret Shadows for the secret treasures that this smoky grey mare held in her saddle bags. And crazily enough she didn't spook when she was around Ash like most other creatures would around a dragon, even one as small and young as he. Kiara was dressed in a cloak and hood that she purchased yesterday at the market to hide her elf features form the humans.

Knowing that it would not be wise to tell the world about Ash until he is old enough and big enough for her to ride safely, the trio heads west toward Melian and later the small island of Nía where Kiara can give Ash the freedom to grow and to teach him with out the risk of someone discovering them. Traveling to the coast was a quiet, relaxing ride, so different from the trek across the Hadarac desert. They take their time and stay off the main roads and known paths, for Ash is grown to big to fit in Secret Shadow's saddlebags, and must fly above them. Only once did they see a person, but luckily they were in the forest so Ash flew into the upper canopy, hiding, yet scaring all the birds away, which frightened the old, lone traveler.

"Keep a close watch," he whispered to Kiara, "the fleeing of birds means something dangerous is lurking near." After watching him depart, Kiara called Ash down and they had a good laugh that the "danger lurking near" was just Ash hiding and grabbing a quick meal-to-go.

Reaching the coast, Kiara steers clear of the town of Feinster and its docks with many boats and people, for one Ash has grown large enough to carry something big a short distance. With no way to get Secret Shadow across the water with out a big boat, she gives her to a needing farm family that lives to far from town to walk there in a day safely and has no other way. With great thanks, the grateful family waves her good bye as Kiara walks to the small forest area that hides Ash. Waiting for nightfall, they eat a good meal and take a quick nap. When the sunsets and the hustle and bustle of the day near the town dies down, Kiara atop Ash with their things and DHH, make their way slowly across the water to the close island.

Being much, much smaller than its neighbor island Beirland, Nía is no populated and used only to get ram materials and some or the exotic fruit that grows there. Kiara and Ash fine a large cave in the middle of the dense forest on the island that looks as is it has never been visited and that people have not made it this deep in to the desert yet. Once making it livable they settle in to a routine of training in magic, flight, fight, defense, survival and a bit of just plain fun.

 _A few weeks later _

Swooping down toward the forest canopy, Ash pulled out of the electrifying drive the last possible second before crashing into the trees and barely skims a claw on the upper most leaves. Whipping out his great muscular wings with a snap and a whoop from Kiara the now great flying pair soars and glides and performs in the endless sky. Ash is now a full-grown dragon and the two are having some last minute fun before they go in search of Eragon and Saphira and join the battle against Galbatorix.

" It will be good to see and meet another live dragon!" Ash thinks.

"I know I have so much to ask Eragon and Saphira, and I cant wait to see the look on their faces when they find out there in another dragon out here that know one knows about, and we are on their side!" Kiara shouts above the wind, even though she knows Ash can hear her thoughts it feels good to yell. Once they get back they start to pack up and get ready to leave that night to travel under the cover of darkness but only after a daylong nap to rejuvenate their energy.

Flying in the night is somehow better than during the day, and with Ash's dragon eyes and Kiara's elf eyes it is not hard to see in the dark. The world is reversed at night, the hot sun switched for the cool moon and the day creatures for the nocturnal ones. Night is like a whole nother side to the world that only the brave and fun loving can appreciate. The land flies by beneath they as Ash's great wings sweep the air back to propel him forward faster and higher but not to high or they may miss the camp were Eragon and Saphira are. But with no need for luck they find the massive camp and can see the huge tent close to the edge that must be housing Saphira and with her Eragon. There is a clearing in front if the tent that is used for the other dragon's takeoffs and landings. It is midnight and even though not everyone is sleeping, and there are guards patrolling the perimeter, Ash and Kiara have been practicing stealthy landings in the dense forests of Nía and are ready to put practice to the test to try to land in the clearing with out the notice of anyone, and if someone does see them hope that it is dark enough they think it is Saphira, and sneak into the tent to surprise them, in a good way of coarse! With the help of a bit of fog to shield them even more, Ash drops silently and steadily and lands softly in the clearing. Then Kiara dismounts and walks to the tent flap and calls softly, " Hello? Eragon? Saphira? You in there?"

"Yes, of coarse, I'm here and but Saphira is sleeping, were else would we be since we are not allowed to leave at night!" Eragon called from inside, sounding a little annoyed and slightly peeved but only at the last part, his voice leaked love when he spoke of his dragon.

"Ok! Well do you mind if we come in before some one sees us and freaks?" Kiara called happily yet quietly.

"Huh? Why would…" as he said that, Eragon walked outside and saw Kiara standing there, smiling at his surprise, next to the dragon know one knew about.

"Whaa? You're not with Galbatorix right? No, I can tell, that lunatic has not messed you up. Hurry; come in, before someone sees. Have your dragon…" "Ash" "…Ash squeeze in next to Saphira ill wake here and it will be a tight fit, the tents meant for one dragon, not two fully grown ones" Eragon dashed inside, woke Saphira and without a fuss or a noise she moved aside and mode as much room as possible for Ash.

"Ok now that you are here, I'd really like to know, where did you come from?" Eragon asked speaking for both him and Saphira.

"It's a bit a story."

" I have the rest of the night, no ay can I sleep now!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow"

"Yeah I know, it's crazy but I'm glad it happened, because now I have Ash and can help you and the Varden defeat Galbatorix," Kiara exclaimed.

"Eragon! What's going on, who is in there with you? Do you know it is half past noon you missed training this morning and are late for the leaders meeting!?"

" Oops, that's Arya and I didn't know it was this late!" Eragon said.

"Oh she'll get over it, especially when she finds out about me…" Kiara smiled mischievously, " oh Arya stop being such a worry wart and get in here to say hi to an old friend!" she called out while also asking Ash in her mind to move to sit behind Saphira so she could talk to Arya a bit before she freaked over the extra dragon in the tent.

"Wait… you know Arya? How?" Eragon stared at her with a confused face as Arya strode gracefully into the tent saying, " Now only one person in all of Ellsmera dared to call me a 'worry wart.' What In the world are you doing here Kiara! I mean it's good to see you… wait you've changed whoa…?" said Arya her face switching emotions like a girl choosing shoes.

" Well I would say you have your mom to thank for that but that would be rude… wait I've never had a problem with that, this," she said while pointing to her face and less pointy ears, "is the _Queen's_ doing," Kiara's face iced over at the words then suddenly went joyful again as she sang, "but look what I have now!!!!"

at this Ash stepped out from behind Saphira, where he'd been crouching very still and groaned loud, "golly gee wiz! Even after a few minutes crouching I'm stiff, probably to thank spending all night here instead of stretched out on a warm boulder, but you know I'm not complaining about sitting next to Saphira…"

" Kiara, you know if this was anything but a dragon I wouldn't be surprised but a dragon? Where in the world did you find another egg?"

"How about I tell you in front of the leaders meeting because they will want to know of course and I'm to lazy to tell it two more times."

 after the meeting where every thing went well and the Varden invited her in with open arms 

Kiara and Eragon are walking along a beachfront with their dragons trailing behind.

"I think Ash has the hots for Saphira" Kiara stated matter-of-factly.

" Oh really," Eragon laughed, " and just look at Saphira eyeing him! Before you know it we'll have some dragon eggs on our hands to take care of along with the whole beating Galbatorix thing!"

" Hmm sounds nice…" Saphira and Ash both chimed in then Saphira did some sort of dragon giggle and they took off to fly over the ocean for a bit.

" Look at those two! They are like two love struck children gallivanting and spinning through the sky like that!" Eragon scowled good-humored, then smiled as Kiara giggled at the silly dragons.

" You cute when you laugh." Eragon said and they both blushed.

"Thanks… look there's a big cave over there!"

"Oh! Lets go check it out if it's as big a it looks we can fit us, Saphira and Ash in comfortably."

"yeah…"


	7. Chapter 7 four months later

Four months later…

The Varden and Galbatorix have had some run-ins but nothing to serious when Kiara wakes up with morning sickness. Eragon and her have been going out since that night in the cave four months ago and now she's starting to feel weird and missed her periods but she just thought it was because of the hard training she was doing. This morning was the third in a row of her getting sick and eating a lot after and even though she was exercising more than normal she was gaining weight. So Eragon called Angela to check Kiara out.

"Well congrats, she's pregnant you naughty boy!" she said and went on to check all the vitals.

"What? But is the baby ok? I've been doing a lot of hard work and have gotten hit in the stomach a few times, oh my gosh!" while talking her voice had been rising and was a yelp at the end.

"What is it? Are you ok?" Eragon hovered protectively over Kiara and laid a hand gently on her stomach.

"I'm fine, just…the baby kicked!" Kiara sounded excited and happy and the joy spread to Eragon who beamed.

"Well now that the happy couple is doing ok and everything looks good I have other things to do so I'll be going." Angela spun on her hell and strode out of the tent with her cat on her heels.

"Oh Eragon! What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean love?"

"I mean the fact that we are in the middle of a war and I am a valuable dragon rider, not good conditions to raise a child under! Not to mention Galbatorix could decide to attack any minute and I'm pregnant!" while she was talking Kiara was unconsciously rubbing her belly and Eragon, who was brushing the hair out of her face, grew increasingly worried. Saphira snaked her head in and comforted the couple through thoughts and pictures out the two dragons protecting Kiara and the baby no matter what. Ash pushed his head into the back of the tent and laid it next to Kiara.


	8. Chapter 8: growing

As Kiara's belly grew larger it seemed so did the tension between Galbatorix and the Varden and so that meant more fighting. Eragon could not keep her out of all of them but was able to convince her to sit out the hardest most dangerous ones and help from the sidelines, in the safety. Most the time she had to sit out because of her pregnancy she let Arya ride Ash and she watched from a distance to direct them both on the best places to help. Though Kiara hated being out of the fight while Eragon and the dragons fought, she knew it was the best for the baby. The smaller scaled battles were fair game though as long as she was carful and didn't take on too much. As the months wore on it started to look like the biggest battle of all, the one that either took out Galbatorix or the Varden, was nearing.

"Come on, there's only like a couple hundred Urals out there! Not even enough to be fun!" Kiara pleaded with Eragon to let her fight, "This could be one of my last battles before the baby comes!"

"I know that's why I'm worried, you are 8 months pregnant, most women that pregnant are bed ridden, and you want to fight!?!"

"I was made to fight in even the most critical or demanding situations. I will be sitting on Ash's back all strapped in, I wont fight on the ground where I could get hurt…and you know Ash would never let me, or the baby, get hurt."

"yes but I also don't want him to be hurt, we need him for the final battle and I would near kill you if something were to happen to him."

"nothing will happen"

"ok but you have to promise me this will be the last battle until after the baby is born."

"ok Eragon, my love"


	9. Chapter 9

The pain hit her again, the contractions hurt! She had been through many types of increadibly hurtful injuries but these dreadful contractions hurt! She was still a few weeks from her due date but It seemed her baby wanted to be born now!

"Eragon!!!" she wailed!

"i'm here love! I'm not leaving either!" Eragon rubbed soothing circles on her stomach and sent some of his streanght to her through the circles.

The baby girl didn't cry when she was born but starred boldly into her mothers face and broke into a grin, Kiara cried with happiness at the sight of her daughter,. She was beautiful with short honey brown ringlets and starteling green eyes. She knew that all the love she had for Eragon didn't not compare the the abounding love she now had for her daughter, she still loved Eragon with all her heart but it was like she now had another heart that was the size of the world and all the love went to her new daughter…Ever Lilly!


End file.
